twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Game Music ~Premium Box~
is a 9-disc (8 CDs and 1 DVD) compilation of video game music released on March 24, 2005. __TOC__ Overview Each disc in the compilation covers several games from a specific video game company: *Disc 1 - Namco *Disc 2 - Konami *Disc 3 - Capcom *Disc 4 - Sega *Disc 5 - Taito *Disc 6 - Deco, Irem and SNK *Disc 7 - Jaleco and UPL *Disc 8 - Konami (MSX Selection) *Disc 9 - Special bonus DVD Disc 2 covers the following Konami arcade games: #''Roc'n Rope'' #''Time Pilot'' #''TwinBee'' #''Gradius'' #''Galactic Warriors'' #''Konami GT'' #''Jackal'' #''A-Jax'' #''Battlantis'' #''Dark Adventure'' #''Contra'' Track list ;Disc 2 - Konami :''Note: Only tracks 8~16 belong to the TwinBee series.'' #Konami Morning Music (1:10) #CREDIT~GAME START~BGM 1~POWER UP~STAGE CLEAR (0:51) #BGM 2 (0:24) #BGM 3 (0:19) #BGM 4 (0:24) #ENDING~MISS~GAME OVER (0:31) #Credit~Game Start~Parachute Appearance~Formation Arrive~Stage Clear~Naming (0:40) #'CREDIT~START BGM~TWINBEE'S HOME TOWN SONG (1:56)' #'POWER UP~FANTASTIC POWERS (POWER UP BGM) (0:37)' #'EXTEND~TWINBEE'S HOME TOWN SONG (Different Ver.) (1:47)' #'BOSS BGM1~CLEAR (0:14)' #'WARNING~BOSS BGM2 (0:42)' #'Ambulance~BOSS BGM3~GAME OVER (0:59)' #'TOP RANKING (0:22)' #'NORMAL RANKING (0:18)' #'Voice Collection (0:28)' #Credit~Beginning Of The History (0:39) #Challenger 1985 (0:36) #Beat Bank (0:34) #Blank Mask (0:34) #Free Flyer (0:35) #Hazed Music (0:30) #Mechanical Globule (0:46) #Final Attack (0:36) #Aircraft Carrier (0:27) #Game Over (0:07) #Ranking (0:34) #Unused Music 1 (0:36) #Unused Music 2 (0:08) #Credit~Name Entry (Robot Select)~V.S.Screen (0:30) #BGM1 (Stage1 MARS)~Stage Clear~Next Stage (1:19) #BGM2 (Stage2 ICE LAND)~LOSE (0:42) #BGM3 (Stage3 SATERN) (0:36) #BGM4 (Stage4 SPACE) (0:35) #BGM5 (Stage5 STATION) (0:43) #BGM6 (Stage6 EARTH)~Ending~Game Over (1:04) #Ranking (0:27) #Credit~Race Start Fanfare~Start (0:13) #Checkpoint~Fuel Break~Game Over (0:22) #Goal (0:20) #Ranking 1 (0:38) #Ranking 2~10 (0:37) #Ranking 11~ (0:44) #Credit~Sortie~Opening Stage BGM (0:59) #Middle Stage BGM (1:18) #Ending Stage BGM (0:41) #GAME OVER~ENDING (0:23) #MAKING (0:51) #TITLE DEMO (0:09) #COIN~START~COMMAND 770 (2D 1 Stage) (1:13) #DIVE BOMBER (3D 1 Stage) (0:44) #FIGHTING SPIRIT (2D 2 Stage) (0:43) #DEAD LINE (2D 3 Stage) (0:51) #LOOK FOR A FORTRESS (3D 2 Stage) (0:39) #GRAND BATTLE (2D 4 Stage) (0:53) #CROSS POINT (2D 5 Stage) (1:14) #MELT DOWN (2D Boss BGM 1) (0:46) #UF1 (2D Boss BGM 2) (0:38) #PATTERN CLEAR (0:06) #THE FINAL ZONE (3D 3 Stage) (0:37) #HOTNESS (3D Boss BGM) (0:22) #CONGRATULATION (Ending) (0:56) #TRY AGAIN (Game Over) (0:06) #RANKING (0:34) #A-JAX (Foreign Version 3D 1 Stage) (0:29) #MYSTERIOUS OVERTURE (Title Demo) (0:16) #COIN~MESSAGE OF DEVIL (Enemy Demo) (0:37) #BATTLANTIS ACT I (BGM 1) (0:57) #CYCLOPS ATTACK (Monster) (1:03) #BATTLANTIS ACT II (BGM 2) (1:16) #FLOGGER PANIC (Mini Gael, Gael Boss) (1:18) #BATTLANTIS ACT III (BGM 3) (0:56) #RED DRAGON ARRIVAL (Dragon) (1:08) #BATTLANTIS ACT IV (BGM 4)~MISS~GAME OVER (Game Over) (1:11) #MAD EMPEROR ASMODEUS (Last Boss)~THE CONQUEST OF LIBERTY (All Clear) (1:12) #RETURN WITH GLORY (Staff Roll) (0:47) #VICTORY (Ranking) (0:59) #Dark Adventure (Title Music) (0:18) #COIN (Challenge with the Devil)~Hell Karma (Start Demo) (0:40) #Theme of the Swamp Man (Samp Man BGM)~Door of Nightmares (EXIT Music) (0:36) #Spirit World Dragon God (Dragon BGM) (0:38) #Requiem (Jungle BGM) (1:25) #Requiem (Jungle BGM) Different Version (1:21) #Spirit's Cry (Poltergeist BGM) (0:33) #Jungle of Victimization (Secret BGM 1) (0:42) #Strange Castle (Secret BGM 2) (0:31) #Anger of the Devil (Demon Beast BGM) (1:07) #Anger of the Devil (Demon Beast BGM) Different Version (1:23) #Hero's Return (Ending)~Sentence of Death (Game Over) (0:51) #Contra (Title Back) (0:06) #Battle in the Jungle (Main BGM) (1:16) #Maze Fortress 1 (3D) (1:01) #Maze Fortress 2 (3D Boss)~Triumphal Return 1 (Pattern Clear) (0:52) #Waterfall of Bloodshed (Waterfall Stage) (0:57) #Ice Fortress (Tundra) (1:11) #Flame Fortress (Enemy Base) (1:02) #Shivery Beat (Boss BGM)~Triumphal Return 2 (Pattern Clear 2) (0:59) #SANDINISTA (Ending)~Game Over (0:52) #Ranking (0:52) External links *VGMdb Category:TwinBee